Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technical field of radio frequency identification, and more particularly, to an insulated plug with an RFID tag.
Description of the Related Art
At present, passive UHF RFID technology has been widely used in various industries. A passive UHF RFID sensor chip developed according to the RFID technology combined with a sensor technology has made the UHF RFID technology more widely and deeply applied in the fields of electric power and other industries. In a power ring grid cabinet, a working voltage is often above 10 KV, key nodes in a cable often have heating phenomenon with a high temperature, and these nodes are always important hidden danger points in power accidents. Therefore, an application with an RFID tag having a testing temperature function can monitor key nodes real-time, so as to prevent the accidents and greatly reduce an incidence of the accidents.
A power cabinet are often located at a T-type cable connector. The T-type cable connector is used for a main grid system of a cable distribution box or as an inlet and outlet connector of a ring grid cabinet. The T-type cable connector can be connected with not only a high voltage bushing of more than 600A and a multi joint socket, but also a 600A bus bushing and a rear T-type cable connector combination to form a multi-way cable branch. The T-type cable connectors are generally divided into front inserts and rear inserts and can be used together with insulating plugs in order to achieve the role of insulation, sealing and shunting. The T-type cable connectors generally include conductive rods, bolts, flat pads, spring washers, nuts, insulating plugs containing gaskets and other metal components therein, crimp terminals and other metal structures. However, the metal structure has a reflection effect on the energy of the antenna, and the cylindrical space of the T-shaped cable connector is narrow, which makes the existing temperature-measuring tag difficult to be placed therein or difficult to read and use. Therefore, the existing insulation plug is very difficult to achieve temperature monitoring of the connector inside the T-type cable connector.